


You're In Love

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Secret Santa 2019, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Serenade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: “Maya, um… I think we could practice just fine without the drums for once… because the next song, it’s… it’s for you. And I don’t want you to be playing while you… watch. And listen.”(or: the one where Aya serenades Maya to confess her love.)
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Yamato Maya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	You're In Love

**Author's Note:**

> this was basically inspired by "you're in love" by betty who. it has a lot of lyrics from it throughout the fic and references etc etc. also... this fic is for this year's bandori secret santa! @watanabe_takami, i hope you enjoy this piece! i've never written about ayamaya before, so it was quite challenging.

Intrigued, Maya stood away from the practice area. “Maya, um… I think we could practice just fine without the drums for once… because the next song, it’s… it’s for you. And I don’t want you to be playing while you… watch. And listen.”

That was what Aya said, with her eyes and fists closed. The rest of the band prepared for the performance, which seemed more important than a simple practice and Maya could feel something in her stomach. It wasn’t unusual: she’d feel the little things inside her body go crazy whenever the vocalist asked her to explain technical parts of the concerts or when she touched Maya’s shoulder or hands while wishing her good luck. Some people felt butterflies, but she didn’t think that was it — the feeling seemed more like her own drums were inside her belly, making some kind of noise only she was able to listen. It was wild, aggressive and occasionally, a bit uncomfortable.

All the girls seemed to be ready: as the melody started coming out of the instruments, Aya opened her mouth, then, her eyes — those were fixed on Maya. The song matched her sweet voice and the cute aesthetic of Pastel*Palettes, but the way it was suiting seemed more than personal characteristics: it seemed like a special occasion. 

Maya could imagine what Aya was singing and it seemed like that was the object, it was an invitation. She could imagine the rainy day by the end of the song, stopping them to leave, watching the drops fall and the noise of the others hitting the ceiling. She could imagine both of them drinking wine in Sicily after a concert for the New Year’s Eve and they’d end it with a kiss as the clock struck twelve. 

As Aya sang  _ “You’d like the cold” _ , Maya smiled, realizing that part wasn’t about the singer herself. Then, she realized: the song was about them. Aya was singing to Maya, specifically. The looks on the other girls’ faces proved it. Hina curiously looked from her guitar to the ‘couple’, so excitedly that it felt like she would burst into laughter at any moment; Chisato had a Mona Lisa expression as if she knew everything that had ever happened. Although that was part of her usual face, it was more accentuated. 

Finally, there was Eve: the Finnish girl had a dreamy look on her face as if she was seeing a romantic comedy worthy story happen in front of her eyes. If Aya had talked to her and all that hope for romance was because of the bandmate’s comments, then Maya wouldn’t say she was wrong — because Aya’s feelings were certainly reciprocated.  _ “Imagine you and me, and how beautiful we could be.” _

Maya smiled, simply because of the way Aya shyly sang the ‘yeah’ that was a part of the song. Her smile was tender and fond, appreciative of the wonderful girl who was serenading her at that moment. As if she could read her mind, the next thing sung by Aya was,  _ “You smile at me like you’re dying to say that you’re heartbeat stops when I’m walking away _ — _ ”  _

“So don’t walk away,” Maya completed as she approached Aya. Her first step was dramatically slow — as a member of the drama club, she wouldn’t miss those details — and she was sure the other girls would eventually tease her, but that didn’t matter. Not when Aya stared at her, hopeful, waiting for an answer she should know that couldn’t be anything but ‘yes’. 

“I like you, Maya…” She whispered; her cheeks were red and she couldn’t make eye contact for even one second. Perhaps, performing a whole serenade without looking away was her limit. Maya couldn’t stop herself from letting out her awkward laugh, but she supposed Chisato could turn a blind eye during a special occasion. 

“I like you, too.”

“Do… do you?!” Aya was surprised. Although there weren’t many options for responses to a love confession, she somehow didn’t think of the possibility of her admiration being mutual. That was oblivious and the most…  _ Aya _ thing ever; and Maya loved it.

“W-well…” She started whispering, awkwardly as usual. “ _ I don’t know why you make me feel so right. But it feels right.” _

“You’re in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhh please comment haha :p


End file.
